kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Faith Seed
Rachel Jessop, better known as Faith Seed, is one of three secondary antagonists in Far Cry 5 and Inside Eden's Gate, she was also the adoptive younger sister of Joseph Seed. Faith was the herald of the Henbane Riverregion. History Faith is not this young woman's real name, as Joseph mentions she was "not the first" to carry it. In-game dialogue from Tracey, as well as a phone recording from Faith herself, reveals her name to be Rachel Jessop. From other notes found in-game, she is the latest 'Faith' and possibly at least the third or fourth one; it is known a blonde named Selena replaced a woman with black hair, and the corpse of a woman named Lana was disposed of after her death. It is unknown if the black-haired woman and Lana were the same person, or if yet another woman wrote an unsigned confession of doubt. In any case according to the current Faith herself, she was ostracized by her community and treated rather poorly by her parents; with further references to abuse and rape. A lonely and depressed woman, she turned to drug use for comfort. Things changed for her when she met Joseph in Hope County. According to her, Joseph brought her to the Project at Eden's Gate, where they welcomed her, introducing her to a strict moral code without drugs and alcohol whereby she recovered from her addiction. Moments before her death, she tells a different story, about how Joseph took her when she was 17, drugged her with Bliss and threatened her. According to The Book of Joseph, she was given a dose of scopolamine and became "purified", taking on the role of the sister. As Dutch and Tracey mention, however, Faith is known to be a master manipulator and not averse to lying. Although, many notes and messages found throughout Hope County help prove her tragic story. Far Cry 5 And I saw, and behold... white horse! Spoiler Warning: Plot and/or ending details for Far Cry 5 follow! Read at your own risk! Faith is one of Joseph Seed's Lieutenants and is in charge of the Henbane River area of Hope County. She is in charge of the manufacturing of Bliss, which keeps the cult in a state of euphoria. She often appears to them while the cultists are on the drug, and she can give them commands that they tend to follow. The first time she appears to the Deputy is through an auditory hallucination. She remarks how she was like a rat in a maze chasing a wedge of rancid cheese, but The Father was the one who helped her look beyond the maze. She also appears in the mission Clean Water Act next to the pumps, where she tells the Deputy that "you can stop the water, but you can't stop the bliss." A Leap of Faith The first time Faith captures the Deputy in the Bliss, she tells the story of her past, involving her drug addiction and suicidal thoughts. But this all changed when she met Joseph. Although she reveals later that she was captured and drugged by Joseph when she was 17, she tells how the Father made her feel reborn. Faith then grows wings out of Bliss, takes the Deputy's hands and flies to the top of the Father's Statue. She then reveals that to prove herself to Joseph, she had to jump from the top of the Father's Statue. At the top, Marshal Cameron Burke is standing there. She flies off to watch the Deputy jump and says, "the path to Eden is clear to those who have faith." The Marshal turns to the Deputy and says to "walk the path", then he jumps. After he jumps, the Deputy is prompted to take this leap of faith. As the Deputy falls, Faith's disembodied voice says "I will give you purpose. I will set you free." The Deputy awakes on the ground surrounded by dead bodies. After the Deputy stands up, Faith's disembodied voice asks "Do you feel different? Do you feel alive? The first step is always the scariest." She ends with an ominous "I'll see you soon." After you burn Faith's copy of Joseph's words, she comes through and asks "What have you done? His words. Don't you understand what he'll do to me?" This is the first indication that Faith is still terrified of Joseph. During the mission Sins of the Father, when the Deputy is going to burn the Bliss flowers, Faith, still nowhere to be seen, asks "Are you sure you want to do this? These flowers bring hope. You bring destruction." During the same mission, in front of Jessop's Conservatory, she can also be heard saying "You must be dizzy. So many roads to choose. What to believe? Who to help first? When to trust? When you find the path, you'll see clearly. Come with me and I'll show you the path." Faith speaks to the Deputy again in the mission Salvation, saying "Do you see it? The transformative power of faith? The poor souls who struggle with doubt are brought here to be enlightened...It's beautiful, isn't it?" The Bliss The second time Faith abducts the Deputy, she leads the Deputy to a tree where the Father is giving a sermon. This whole scene is cascaded by Joseph's theme music. Here Joseph drops a hint to the Deputy about the nuclear ending. He then preaches to the Deputy about the evils of the world, but Faith is nowhere to be found. Ignorance is BlissEdit Main Article : Ignorance is Bliss The third time Faith captures the Deputy she became a little upset and says : "I know you have your doubts, but this is the only way the story ends. Nothing you can do change that. Your friends on the outside... they're controlled by fear. They don't understand". ''She then turns to the Marshall saying : "''But he does. He'll show you." After the conversation with the Marshall, when the Deputy stop him before he joins Eden's gate she screams : "Leave him alone. Leave him alone !". During the mission War on Drugs, Faith says "fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice..." ending on a mildly threatening note. But after a few seconds, she follows up by saying "None of us are perfect. We all...make mistakes from time to time. Even myself." After a few more seconds, she continues her statement by saying "Foolishly, I thought we were coming to an understanding. Foolishly, I thought we were building trust." She then finishes by stating "But that trust has been broken. Again and again. So there will be no more interferences. No more distractions. No more pity." This is the exact moment where Faith turns hostile towards the Deputy. The Lesson The fourth time Faith captures the Deputy, she is clearly angered. She points out how selfish the Deputy is acting, in her perspective. She looks in the distance, then grabs the Deputy's hand and they speed towards Marshal Burke and Virgil Minkler, who are playing cards. Virgil says to the Marshal that if he wins this hand, the Marshal has to wear a Cougars button. Faith then lectures the Deputy on hubris. Faith reaches her hand toward the Marshal's gun. She turns to the Deputy and glares, saying "If violence is the only language you choose to speak, then I'll speak your language." The Marshal, under Faith's control, pulls his gun out and shoots Virgil in the chest. She then acts apologetic saying "I'm sorry I have to do this. I wanted there to be another way. But you made your choice." She shoves the Marshal away, and he opens the gates to the Hope County Jail, allowing the peggies to enter the Resistance stronghold. The Marshal then destroys the gate controls and then turns towards the Deputy. He says "I told you. I didn't want to leave", then he shoots himself in the head. During the mission The Lesson, Faith is standing next to the air vent, where she tells the Deputy "Aww...still trying to be the hero...it's too late, you know. You should have listened when you had the chance." She then disappears into the Bliss. Paradise Lost The last time Faith captures the Deputy during Paradise Lost, she is not there to welcome the Deputy to the Bliss. Instead, the Deputy wakes up in front of gates opening. Faith's voice comes through saying "Now you see what we can do. Come to me and I'll show you a world you never dreamt possible." While walking towards the Bliss flower field, Faith appears walking towards the Deputy holding Sheriff Whitehorse's hand, singing the song "Amazing Grace". Faith then threatens the Deputy to not interfere with the Sheriff's brainwashing. She then levitates above the rock and begins to shoot magical blasts towards the Deputy while angels attack on the ground. Every time she gets hit, a cloud of blood and red flower petals trickle towards the ground. She then splits into multiple forms, yet only one being the real Faith. Sad music cascades this scene to help accentuate how sad and broken Faith really is. She is able to absorb many shots. Right before her health bar runs out she pleads to the Deputy saying "It's not my fault. None of this was my fault! You think I wanted this? He plied me with drugs, he threatened me! I was 17! I was just a child!" As she takes the last shot, she screams "NO!" with terror and sadness carrying it. The Deputy is then transported to a river where a bloodied Faith stands. She looks at the Deputy with hurt, saying "You still don't understand. You don't know what it is you're doing do you? Joseph believes he's our savior. But you'll be the one who decides what happens. You were the start. You'll be the end." Faith then takes a step towards the Deputy with her arm extended, looking for help, but the Deputy backs away. Her face conveys a flurry of emotions until she nods sadly with acceptance. She then wades into the river and continues her final words by saying "It was always going to happen this way. You'll walk the path. You'll rescue your Sheriff. You'll be the hero. And then... you'll choose." She falls into the river, finally succumbing to her injuries. A ring of Bliss surrounds her body. Even though Faith is technically dead, her disembodied voice weakly states "And if you don't listen to him, he'll be right." A stream of Bliss comes from her body and flies into a Bliss flower, which the Deputy picks. Personality As stated by others, Faith is a siren leading others to their doom whilst keeping them blissfully happy. Being a master manipulator, she easily conveys herself as a victim to garner sympathy and loyalty for Joseph yet this only hides her cruelty. Faith sees little to absolutely no wrong in any of her actions as in her mind she’s providing happiness and peace to her followers who make their decisions to be part of The Bliss on their own, spinning her enemies as violent extremists attacking innocent people. To help manipulate her victims, Faith likes to depicts herself as innocent and childlike as can be seen in The Bliss where she often giggles, runs and skips around to appear harmless. Her likeness such as dressing completely in white and attempting to appear pure is to make herself appear like a flower - both in attempt to help her manipulations and convince herself, despite this Faith holds doubt in her own purity due to her implied past of drug addiction and her true value to the Seed family. Although Joseph grieves as much over Faith’s death as his two brothers, a letter implies that she felt some doubt in The Father’s mission and was worried if he would punish her for it. Despite claiming to be loyal to The Father for accepting her for “who she is” and giving her a new family, Faith apparently lives in fear of whatever punishment Joseph will inflict upon her should she disappoint him. As the fourth Faith, she is constantly worried that one day she could be replaced like her predecessors - this is especially evident when the Deputy burns her personalised Words of Joseph and she sounds terrified over what he’ll do to her. During her fight with the Deputy, Faith screams that was she bombarded with drugs and threatened by him to do his bidding at a young age. Of course as Virgil, Dutch, Tracey, Whitehorse and virtually everyone says Faith is known to be a liar so everything she says holds some doubt. Abilities Because scenes where Faith interacts directly with the player only occur while under hallucination, it is difficult to gauge whether or not Faith has any notable physical capability or combat training. She can harm the player during her boss battle, but she appears to shoot using magical attacks during the previously mentioned hallucination sequence. As the Rookie can die from these attacks, there's something in the real world causing said damage, but it's unseen. She is incredibly alert and perceptive; able to gauge the weaknesses of people often just by looking at them. In the Inside Eden's Gate short film, she's able to pick up on Sara's loneliness within a minute of meeting her, and gathered Marshal Burke's deep unhappiness with his life when he was handed over to her following his fall into the Henbane in the Prologue. Combining her perceptive nature with her knowledge of the use of Bliss, Faith is incredibly manipulative to people under its thrall, hallucinating that they are in Eden. She can get Marshal Burke to follow her every command, and the Angels follow her instructions to the letter. Other people on the Bliss also follow her instructions, as seen by the many corpses at the base of Joseph's statue, that jumped on Faith's suggestions. While in the Bliss hallucination, Faith appears to be able to fly, sprouting wings made of light. In addition, she can run abnormally quick for someone of her build. Of course, as this is a hallucination, it's unreliable to base her abilities on this. Faith has the ability to convert people into Angels by having them exposed to high concentrations of Bliss administered either in gaseous or liquid form2. Multiple members of the resistance mention they have a hard time killing Angels because they recognize them as people they knew from the resistance who were captured and pacified through this method. Category:Far Cry